With the development of digital technology and communication technology, demand for audio and video multimedia content has rapidly expanded in various fields such as broadcasting, movies, Internet and personal media. Furthermore, as 3DTV/3D movies that provide 3D broadcast and movies are popularized, consumer demand for immersive media providing reality and presence increases. In addition, demand for realistic content with high quality above HD increases as home TV screens are enlarged and display technology is developed. Accordingly, realistic broadcasting such as ultra high definition TV (UHDTV) in addition to 3DTV receives attention as a future broadcast service for the post-HDTV market. Particularly, ultra high definition (UHD) broadcast services are under active discussion.
Since the advent of 3D and UHD content, demand for panoramic images is increasing through exhibition halls, newsrooms and outdoor structures. A high-quality panorama service provides a wider viewing angle than the HD video service in addition to presence of 3D content and realism of UHD content to provide maximized presence to users. In spite of such trend, however, standards for acquisition, generation and reproduction of panoramic images do not exist and only a few domestic and foreign research institutes perform technology development.
To view a panoramic image using a DTV receiver, the panoramic image is resized to a small image. Accordingly, to show a panoramic image in the original state, there is a need for research on technology for displaying a panoramic image having an arbitrary size without distorting the panoramic image using existing DTV.